


✫Start of Something New✫

by theskeletoncloset



Category: Gamegrumps - Fandom, Jon Jafari - Fandom, JonTron - Fandom, Jontronshow, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School Musical References, I'm Going to Hell, JonTronShow - Freeform, Karaoke, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Insert, Skeletons In The Closet, Start of Something New, VidCon, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskeletoncloset/pseuds/theskeletoncloset
Summary: As requested by an anonymous user on Tumblr, I present yet another JonTron fanfiction! The anon didn’t give me any details regarding the actual content for the fic, so I just wrote whatever came to mind. The prompt I made up for this fic is: “You sing karaoke with JonTron at VidCon.”





	✫Start of Something New✫

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the plot, the reader can sing/act/perform very well. Also, you have to look at this, and any fic I write, like an AU of our world...because a lot of real-life facts I put in here doesn't exactly coincide with real life’s timeline.
> 
> What is Interactive Fics? It's a Google Chrome extension that you can get [[HERE]](https://silencethroughwords.tumblr.com/readerinsert) . With this, you'll see your actual name and other info instead of seeing these abbreviations littering fanfictions: (Y/n, L/n, E/c, etc.)

You and your best friend were finally at VidCon, the place where YouTubers come to meet their fans and speak at panels about upcoming content. You were never able to go before with travel expenses and being able to actually get the weekend booked off of work. You and your friend planned for this trip for a few months now, and now that you're finally here, you can't get the hampster's doing somersaults out of your stomach.

You both walk through a big room with multiple stands set up for various YouTube channels. The room is bigger than any banquet hall you've ever been to; it compares to the size of a warehouse. A small stage with a simple sound system and generic backdrop catches your friend's attention, and they tug on your arm to get you to notice it.

“What do you think the mini stage is for?” your friend wonders out loud.

“I dunno,” you cross your arms, “I'm assuming you wanna check it out though.”

Your friend smiles and nods, and you both slowly approach the front of the stage. There's a small crowd loitering in front of the stage, but nobody seems to even know what it's set up for. Everyone is just waiting around, talking amongst themselves as they all wait for the big reveal of the stage’s purpose.

After standing with your friend in the front of the small crowd for five minutes, you turn over to them saying, “maybe we should leave. It doesn't look like much is happening here --”

Just then, a guy walks on stage with a microphone, tapping it to get everyone's attention.

“Hey, everyone! Welcome to a new fun thing we run here at VidCon! It's a little thing called karaoke!” the guy says with a huge smile. Everyone laughs, sarcastically groaning and rolling their eyes at the reveal. You and your friend look at each other, laughing at the unsuspected surprise.

“Now, to kick this off, I'm gonna pick two random people to sing for us,” he explains while holding his hand over his eyes, scanning the crowd for two unfortunate souls to embarrass themselves. He stops, pointing in the general direction far behind you to the left. Everyone turns to face where the guy is pointing as he says, “hey, JonTron! You can sing! Come here and help start this karaoke party, will ya?”

“No thanks, I'll pass,” you hear Jon respond. You are subscribed JonTron, but you wouldn't describe yourself as a super fan or anything. You hear some people cheer him on, urging him to go on stage, and you and your friend decide to join the audience. If there has to be one thing that you and your friend like the most about this YouTuber; it would have be his talent for singing.

“C’mon, Jon. They all wanna hear your amazing voice!” the guy urges on. You haven't figured out if this guy is just a YouTuber you haven't heard of, or if he just works at VidCon as some sort of activity director.

“Karaoke isn't for singing well, it's something you do while you're completely drunk out of your mind,” Jon rebuttals, causing everyone to laugh.

“Sing well - don't sing well, I don't care. Just c'mon!” the guy urges one last time. Just then, you hear Jon struggling while Arin from GameGrumps drags Jon to the stage with a hilarious smirk on his face. The small crowd roars with applause as Jon stumbles on the stage, looking out at the crowd like a deer caught in the headlights. The guy on stage leads Jon to one of the mic stands set up, and then leans on the other one.

“Alright, who's gonna be our lucky candidate the to sing with the one and only, JonTron?”

Suddenly, a couple dozen hands shoot up with some loud screaming from many eager fans. Most of the fans waving their hands and screaming are female, but you notice a few eager male voices in the crowd as well. You didn't realize your friend was eagerly pointing at you as quickly as the guy on stage did. He suddenly grabs your hand, and pulls you on the small stage, catching you off guard. You shoot your friend a bitch face as you're positioned behind the microphone to Jon's left. The guy quickly asks for your name, and you give it with a blank expression. The nerves start kicking in, and you don't know if you should let yourself sing horribly or actually try.

“Alright, we have Jon and Y/n here to start off karaoke at VidCon!” the guy receives a loud cheer from the crowd that has gotten much larger since the guy first stepped on stage. You notice more people in the distance watching from afar, and some even manoeuvre their way into the ever-growing crowd.

You gulp nervously as the guy walks off stage to his DJ stand, which you realize probably controls all of the instrumental tracks. You notice the two screens in front of you and Jon off stage turn on, and you realize the screen appears behind you as well since everyone laughs at the song displayed.

The instrumental of “Start of Something New” from “High School Musical” starts playing over the PA system, and you nervously look at Jon for a moment. He's pinching the bridge of his nose, looking like he's gonna quit at any given moment. You shoot your glance back at the screen in front of you, counting down to the start of the song.

5...4...3...2...1

“Livin’ in my own world, didn't understand,” you hear Jon's voice echo through the speakers. He's not really trying to sing at all; it's sounds more like a monotone talk-sing. Laughter erupts the room as more people flood into the crowd. 

‘Oh, God…’

“That anything could happen, didn't take the chance.”

You have to make a quick decision as he sings the end of his part.

‘Do I actually try to sing? Or do I talk-sing like Jon to emphasize how awkward this is?’

‘Fuck it…’

“I never believed in, what I couldn't see,” the crowd's laughter dwindles down gradually as they realize your voice isn't half bad. Jon even double takes, looking at you with a small smile on his face, “I never opened my heart,” you feel Jon's eyes on you still as he sings an ‘Ohh’, “... to other possibilities...ooh...”

“I know, that something has changed…” Both of your voices sound harmonious, causing some people to whistle and cheer at how nice you two sound together. Most people, including yourself and Jon, chuckle at the cheesy irony of the moment with the song.

‘This is so cliche. The guy clearly put this song on as a joke, and we both end up doing a decent job at the song…exactly like what happens in the movie… How ironic?’

Throughout the song, you and Jon mockingly recreate the scene from the movie with perfect attention to detail. You both even recreate the part where he causes you to back up to the edge of the stage, almost falling over like in the movie. The guy running the show catches on to what you two are doing, and gives you a good shove back onto the stage, causing more uproars of cheers and laughter. You two also start belting at some point, still singing harmoniously together.

By the end of the song, you both lower your microphones, looking deeply in each other's eyes to recreate the movie moment. The crowd roars, and you both burst out laughing with crimson faces. You finally look back out at the crowd, and notice that it has gotten much larger; so large, in fact, that the surrounding booths are almost blocked off because of people trying to squeeze into the audience.

People suddenly start chanting incoherently for a few moments until it becomes loud and clear. “Encore! Encore! Encore!”

You look over at Jon with a crooked smile.

“Are you up for another?” Jon asks you through the microphone.

“I'm in if you're in,” you reply with a shrug. The crowd erupts in another wave of cheering, and you and Jon look over to the guy running the show.

“Do we at least get to pick the song this time?” Jon asks.

“No,” the guy says with a knowing smirk. Everyone, including you and Jon, burst into a fit of laughter. Suddenly, Arin approaches the guy, whispering what you assume is a song request in his ear before the guy nods and searches through the music library. You notice the screen change colour as a new song title pops up. You all laugh as “Firework” by “Katy Perry” appears on the screen. The instrumental track starts playing, and you and Jon take a breath to calm yourselves before another performance.

You both harmonize again; this allows Jon to not strain his voice as he sings an octave lower than you. By the final chorus, you both basically scream it, making ridiculous faces at each “ah, ah, ah” part. And then, you both knowingly look at one another as the ending approaches, and you both scream, “DINO CITY IS A GA-AH-AME!”

The crowd loses it, laughing instead of cheering as the song comes to an end. The laughter soon transitions into another round of applause, and Jon reaches out to gesture for a high five. You eagerly give him a high five, and then you both put you mics on their designated stands.

Before leaving the stage, Jon grabs your hand for a handshake. He quickly leans in, catching you off guard as his lips ghost your right ear.

“You're very talented. What's your name, again?” Jon yells in your ear so you can hear him over the crowd. He backs up a bit so you can lean towards his left ear to respond.

“Y/n. Y/n L/n,” you say matter-of-factly before backing up to look into his eyes. You both smile as you finish your handshake, not breaking eye contact in that moment.

In reality, you two maybe starred for three seconds, but you're pounding heartbeat made time stand still in those three seconds. His skin looks smooth, and very youthful for someone in their late twenties. His eyes are dark brown, but the lights in the room causes them to have a golden shimmer around the outer rim of his irises. Based off of where you stand in height, you guess he must be a few inches under six feet. ‘Maybe 5’11?’, you silently ask yourself. His smile is hypnotizing; it charms you into feeling warm and fuzzy in your core. You've never let loose like that with a stranger before, but it was so easy to be yourself around Jon for some reason. You both have the same sense of humor, and you both clearly know how to entertain a large crowd. You were a theater kid in high school, always wanting to entertain people so they can forget about suffering in life for a little while.

Before you know it, you both part ways, and return to your friend while he wanders off to his small crew. Your friend shakes you excitedly, saying how amazing you were and how they also made new friends in the audience while you were singing with JonTron.

You politely introduce yourself to the group your friend has befriended, however, your mind is still on the stage with Jon as they all converse with one another. You silently wish to yourself that you can perform something with him again as you and your friend walk towards the cafeteria with your new buddies.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda left this one open in case any of you are interested in having more added to it. I know lots of people read these fics for him, and they all say, “There's not enough JonTron reader inserts out there!” Honestly, I was one of those people until I got stubborn and impatient, so here I am, writing my own JonTron fics so that there's more out there. Let me know if you're interested in reading more parts? Ta-ta for now!


End file.
